Christmas Fluff
by Star Wolfie
Summary: On this Christmas, Naruto will no longer be alone.. SasuNaru


**Well, here is my first shot at writing, so it might suck. It is just a fluffy oneshot drabble, methinks, so it isn't some plot-crazed story. I'm sorry if the writing style sucks, by the way. Not that good at it!! Well, hope you like it. Read and Review, please? 3**

**WARNINGS: Fluff, Boy on Boy. Thus meaning, Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, because if I did, they'd be all over each other in the show! 3**

**Summary: Christmas festivities begin, and this year, Naruto won't be alone. SasuNaru YAOI. 3 3 3 3 3**

Luminous lights decorated the elderly façade of the reputable mansion that belonged to none other than the being that thrived well within his on-going fantasies. Years had passed at a swift pace, and now he, Naruto Uzumaki, had become calmer and wiser. The cold, hateful glares he received so often as a child had slowly died out, and no longer did he sob himself into unconscious bliss to dream of a certain raven haired, arrogant prick. And so, there he stood, hesitant to move any further, but he longed to be inside.

Inside, people gathered to ramble on about the latest gossip, or just to enjoy the season that had begun. Christmas, a time of giving and receiving, was just around the corner, and yet again, he would be alone. On such a merry holiday, he opened presents, given to him from himself, but on this day, he wasn't there mentally. Mentally, he was living a fantasy, and in which Sasuke, the man who had taken his heart with just a simple look was there, giving him the presents, which, in real life, he gave to himself. This year, however, there was a small shift in his usual festivities. Somehow, an invitation coated in a thick, yet pleasing cologne was tacked shamelessly to his door. Said invite was dressed in a silky, orange ribbon, and upon this ribbon "Uchiha Sasuke" was written in a thin permanent marker.

So this was how he ended right where he was, gazing longingly at the mansion dressed so decoratively for the holiday to come. Vibrant coloured ribbons and streamers were placed here and there, giving the once plain mansion a look of elegance. Naruto sighed heavily, dressed in tight leather, which seemed to fit his curves and toned body nicely. These clothes, being the only good clothes he had in possession, were what he had worn to this "formal" get-together. With yet another sigh, he strode forward, forcing himself to step up the decorated steps and on towards the door. With a quick tidying of his 'suit' he extended his arm and knocked once upon the thick, wooden door.

(Sasuke POV.)

Streamers hung from the ceiling decoratively as light music played in the background, although it was almost inaudible over the chit chattering of people. Sasuke was obviously aggravated, but not by the happy melodies that rung within everyone's ears, nor the loud gossiping and conversing. No, he was upset the one person he really wanted to show up hadn't yet, especially after he had been so generous to invite him. Naruto Uzumaki, better known as the dobe, had yet to grace everyone with his presence. Their rivalry had stopped years ago, as both had seen it as childish and a waste of time; however, with this said, Naruto rarely showed up anymore.

Although he'd never openly admit it, he missed being around the blonde. The small squabbles they used to have been now distant memories, and Naruto Uzumaki, the once known "The Loud Mouthed Ninja" was no longer loud. He had quieted down for some reason, and this troubled Sasuke more than math to a first grader. With an impatient sigh, he ran a slender hand through his silky, raven hair with slight irritation. He leaned against one of the multiple tables, his body placed in a perfect position as it always was, and he allowed his thoughts to wander. The loud knocking upon the large door erected at the end of the room brought him out of his thoughts, and a small shard of hope welled inside of him.

With a swift shifting of his body, he straightened considerably and began his leisurely gait forward towards the door, where someone waited within the cold. Groups of people, be it large or small, shifted to move out of his way as he sauntered forward, hands stuffed carelessly into his jacket's pockets. Mumbling beneath his breath about blonde dobe's and lazy ass ninjas he lifted one of his slender, almost feminine hands from his jacket pocket to wrap firmly around the bronze doorknob. Slowly, it was turned and the door was opened. The cool night air blew into his face, causing his onyx locks to sway lightly, ruining the perfect way they were once placed. Onyx eyes met cerulean, and he felt himself drowning within them before said gaze was broken. And so, he settled to hungrily drinking up every small detail, which was visible, as leather seemed to be a second skin.

"Would you like to come in?"

The leather-clad boy shook his head before his quite voice interrupted the silence between them.

"No, I need to talk to you privately, if you would allow it.."

With a brief nod, he shut the door and moved to lean against the wall patiently. Naruto seemed to shy away, his gaze downcast and he seemed completely oblivious to the cold. He wore no jacket, his top being a tight leather shirt with no sleeves, and if he leaned or moved a certain way, it would ride up to show his stomach, and when this happened, Sasuke could not prevent himself from staring. The tight pants that went with this attached itself to every curved and every slight rise or fall of muscles and skin. These leather pants curved wonderfully over the boy's taut rear, allowing Sasuke's thoughts to wander without his imagination having to guess at how it was shaped.

Without hesitation, a body was pressed against his in one fluid movement and lips slanted over his in a gentle, passionate kiss. He found himself responding, allowing his tongue to slide out of his mouth to trail languidly over Naruto's lower lip before said boy parted his lips, taking in his tongue. A small, almost playful fight for dominance ensued, and in which, Sasuke won and preceded to delve further into the welcoming cavern. Time seemed to freeze around them, even though everything continued on around them as it had before. They seemed impervious to the cool breezes that would have sent many indoors as they continued the fervent kiss. Sasuke ran his tongue over everything inside the sweet tasting mouth, which seemed to taste like chocolate and strawberries. When at last they broke apart, both men were flushed, and Naruto's cheeks turned a few shades of red as he seemed to realize what exactly he done. Sasuke's arms wrapped loosely around his waist, pulling him closer against him and he buried his face into the thick, messy blonde locks that smelled so much like cinnamon.

( Naruto POV)

It was cold outside, Naruto mused lightly, as if just noticing the chilling temperature that seemed to plague the village. Night had cast its obsidian blanket over the village, shadows only kept at bay where lanterns were hung from houses and restaurant, posts and fences. A shudder coursed through his body, and he wrapped his arms around himself, teeth chattering as the goose bumps rose all over his body. As if the answer to his prayers, the door opened to reveal the being of his obsession, and the one he had fallen in love with, and had been in love with for so long.

"Would you like to come in?" Sasuke questioned, his voice deep and rich, and it made his heart beat albeit faster.

Naruto shook his head briefly, their gazes locked for what seemed an eternity before he looked away. He could feel the tingle on his cheeks, making him aware of the blush that began to form.

"No, I would like to talk to you privately, if you would allow it.."

He shied away as he tried to form the words to say, and when he did so, he could not find the voice to vocalize it. His eyes remained locked on the floor and he seemed more interested in it than he did Sasuke, but that was far from the truth. Silence settled between them, and the blonde found himself unable to speak, his mouth dry and his throat tight. Somehow, his body found the ability to move, and he closed the big space between them as his body pressed itself against the slender one of the Uchiha heir. His lips covered the other boy's passionately, his hands coming to rest against the other's shoulder. The kitsune's heart pounded loudly within his ears, his heart skipping a beat as he found Sasuke replying with just as much passion.

Their tongues ensued in a mock battle of dominance, and Sasuke won. (A\N: Of course! 3) He moaned against the Uchiha's lips as he older boy delved down into his mouth. He felt as though he was floating and that time had stopped around them. The cold night air seemed to effect them little, the heat from their bodies wrapping around their bodies like a protective bubble. The moment seemed to last for a long period of time before the raven-haired boy broke off their kiss, and cerulean met onyx in yet another locked gaze. Warms slid around his waist, holding him closer to the one he loved unconditionally, and he found himself burying into his chest. Ears flicked lightly as the Uchiha buried his face into his blonde, unruly hair.

Smiling lightly, he pulled back to stare at him, cerulean eyes glistening with unshed tears and pure bliss. The raven-haired boy grinned and proceeded to cross his arms over his chest, appearing to be utterly defiant, although his eyes sparkled with mirth.

"What exactly was it you wished to talk to me about, Naru-chan?"

"I just thought that this Christmas would be the Christmas I finally told you that I... I'm in love with you," he whispered softly.

Rich laughter followed not long after and Sasuke moved forward to wrap his arms languidly around the kitsune's waist once again. "Mm.. Love you too, dobe.."

OWARI 

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. xD It might suck bad near the end. It is like, past midnight when I finished it, so yeah.. Anyway, Review please? 3 3 3!**


End file.
